


My cupid dog

by alexia260



Category: GOT7
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexia260/pseuds/alexia260
Summary: It was supposed to be his usual morning walk with his puppy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone („• ֊ •„)੭  
Welcome to my new oneshot ~  
As always sorry for any typpos. English is not my first language so even with proofreading there could be some hiding somewhere haha  
And I'm sorry for the title x) this story sat in my drafts for weeks because I couldn't find a nice one but I still wanted to post it so I ended up writing a random one x)  
Anyway this is getting too long so   
Enjoy (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Mark loves his dog, unconditionally. Like him, Milo likes to laze around in the house. He's the sweetest dog Mark ever knew, always listening to him.  
  
But today? For some reasons Milo had been excited all throughout his morning walk in the park, pulling non stop on the leash. Mark was about to reprimand him, once again, when suddenly Milo pulled with so much force that the leash slipped out of Mark's grip. Resulting on Milo running away from him.  
  
Cursing, Mark went after him. As if he wasn't tired enough, now he even has to run after his beloved dog. Thankfully the puppy slowed down soon enough, so Mark stopped, hands both of his legs to catch his breath. His thoughts of how he had to start exercising again got interrupted when he heard a low chuckle, followed by a melodious voice.  
  
\- "Hello there buddy. What are you doing here?" The voice said, answered by a bark.  
  
Raising his head, Mark first saw his dog, 2 paws on the stranger's legs, scratching them. Then his eyes layed on the stranger's face. Damn, how could a man looks so good. A prince? Wait.. is he even human to begin with?  
  
\- "What do you want? I have nothing for you ... Oh wait! I do! You want this?" He took out from his pocket a bag of what seemed like dog treats, making Milo bark again. A smile took place on his lips. Oh boy. What a smile.  
  
\- "Hey Milo! Get down you can't do that!" That's when Mark decided to step in. Scratching a stranger legs was one thing but asking for treats is a no no.   
  
Milo did stop, but he still stood in front of him, pleading eyes never leaving the bag. Hearing the voice, the stranger lifted up his head, his smile bigger.  
  
\- "Hi! Are you this cutie's owner?"  
  
\- "Ah ... Yes... I'm sorry he jumped on you like that" Mark took a few steps, getting nearer to the man and his dog.  
  
\- "It's ok don't worry. Usually dogs hate me, it's nice to finally meet one that won't try to bite me. Though he is more interested by the treats than me." He answered, chuckling again. "Do you mind if I give him one? It was supposed to be for my friend's dog but he won't know if I take one" Did he just winked? "And look at his eyes! I can't refuse it."  
  
Indeed, Milo was doing his cute puppy eyes that nobody can refuse anything to. Mark being the first victim. Mark nod which seemed to make the other boy happy. He then kneeled down, his nose cutely scrunching while he was thinking.  
  
\- "Okay... Then let's see if you know any tricks... Huum... Oh I know. Sit." Milo sat. "Good boy! Now... Gimme your paw! Ooooh the other one?" Milo did as the stranger said. "Last one... Turn!" Once again Milo obeyed. The stranger happier than ever. "Aren't you a clever one! Here's your treat!"   
  
Milo happily accepted the treat and started to eat it.   
Still kneeling, the stranger looked at Mark and asked, again smiling.  
  
\- "Can I ask you this cutie's name?"  
  
\- "It's Milo..." The boy's smile was doing strange things to Mark  
  
\- "Milo... Hello Milo!" He then scratched Milo's ears earning a happy bark from the dog. "And how old is he?"  
  
\- "Eight, soon nine months"  
  
\- "Hoho so you're still a baby! Here's another treat because you're cute!" Of course Milo didn't refused it.   
  
The stranger picked up the leash before getting up and walking up to Mark. Giving him the leash back. Mark felt a spark when their fingers slightly touched.  
  
\- "... Thank you ... I'm sorry he jumped on you..."  
  
\- "It's ok really don't worry! I hope you don't mind I gave him some treats" Again, that smile rivaling the sun. Mark felt it, he was definitely blushing now.  
  
\- "Ah no ... Please don't be... I'm sure Milo is more than happy by it! ..."   
  
A small silence followed. Mark didn't know what to do. Taking a glance at the stranger he quickly adverted his eyes when he saw that, he too, was looking at him. He felt his cheeks getting warmer.  
  
\- "Oh right! I still haven't introduced myself! I'm Jinyoung nice to meet you!" Sticking his hand out for a handshake. Mark took it and felt it again, that little spark. He kind of liked it. This and the feeling of Jinyoung's hand holding his. How weird.  
  
\- "I'm Mark nice to meet you too." Mark tried to smile, seing how Jinyoung pleasantly reacted, seems like he nailed it.  
  
\- "Are you going somewhere now?"  
  
\- "Yeah... The dog park over there."  
  
\- "Oh really? I'm supposed to go there too once I fetch my friend, the one the treats are for. Let's just go together instead!"  
  
\- "Eh? But your friend?" It's not that Mark wasn't happy about being able to spend more time with Jinyoung but...  
  
\- "Don't worry I'll just text him and say to directly meet at the dog park. Let's go?" Saying it like that and with that smile, Mark could only agree.  
  
So they started to walk. Milo happily walking between them, no longer pulling like a crazy. This one really.  
Jinyoung was again the one attempting a conversation. And unlike the first exchange, now it felt more natural. Mark really enjoyed it.  
  
They talked about anything and everything. Both are student, Jinyoung majoring in literature and Mark in computer. To Jinyoung shock Mark is the older one by a year. And it seems like Jinyoung often come to this dog park? So how come he never saw him before? He certainly would've noticed him right? Especially with those features.  
  
Once arrived, Mark thought Jinyoung would leave to go find his friend, but no. Jinyoung stayed and they played for a while with Milo. Mark doesn't even remember the last time he had that much fun with someone. (Please don't say it to his best friend Jackson, it would make him sulk for weeks so shhhh, secret (๑•᎑<๑))  
  
But the fun came to a stop too soon. Jinyoung's phone rang, apparently his friend was already here.  
  
\- "I'm sorry Mark I'm gonna have to go find my friend now..." Why was he pouting? So dangerous.  
  
\- "It's ok really! I had a lot of fun thank you" Mark smiled to hide his disappointment.  
  
\- "Yeah same here" The pout made place to a gentle smile. "Say Mark..."  
  
\- "Hm?"  
  
\- "Can we exchange numbers? So I can play with Milo again." Oh... He just want to see Milo again. Mark felt a little sad thinking that. "And see you of course...." said Jinyoung smiling shyly. It was kind of cute. "Just us two... If you'd like it."  
  
\- "Yes I'd like it. A lot." No more sadness. Mark was smiling ear to ear. Seeing Jinyoung again. Yeah he really like that idea.  
  
So they exchanged their numbers. Both looking happy and sporting bright pink cheeks. But their moment got ruined again by Jinyoung's phone ringing.  
  
\- "I'm sorry Mark I really have to go or my friend will kill me." He took Mark's free hand. "But I'll message you as soon as I can I promise!"  
  
\- "I'm looking forward to it then!" He really was.   
  
Both smiled at each other. Jinyoung taking a few steps back before letting Mark's hand go to wave at him.  
  
\- "See you soon Mark." Then he left.  
  
Mark wave back and watched him walk away before turning back and making his way home.  
  
No he didn't spend the rest of the afternoon near his phone, in case he would get a message from a certain boy he's looking forward to see again soon.  
And maybe he did gave Milo some more treats to thank him for what he did today.  
  
\------------ (๑•᎑<๑) ----------  
  
After leaving Mark, Jinyoung went to find his friend. Smiling so much his cheeks hurts. His hands itching to take his phone and message the boy he just left. He was really pondering on doing it or not when a loud voice called him.  
  
\- "Jinyoung hyung!!!" said boy was excitedly waving at him.   
  
A white ball of fluff munching on a wood stick at his feet. Soon enough he was at his side. Greeting his friend and the cute dog who of course ignored him.  
  
\- "Was the guy I just saw you with the reason why you wanted me to come by myself?" Youngjae said elbowing Jinyoung while looking at him teasingly. Making Jinyoung blush slightly.  
  
\- "Yeah ... I met him on my way to your house."  
  
\- "Eeeh. He's cute."  
  
\- "Back off! He's mine!!" Yes only his.


	2. ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the special chapter ~  
Enjoy ٩( >ヮ<)۶

Mark and Jinyoung have been messaging each others for a few days already. And today is finally The Day.   
  
Right now Jinyoung is waiting for Mark in front of the cinema. Yep it's a date.  
  
So, today is a movie date, a horror movie date. Not Jinyoung first choice, but Mark wanted to see it and who is he to refuse? Especially when Mark seems so excited to see it? And Mark did warn him that even if he loves watching horror movies, he's freaking out really easily and tend to hold anything within his reach. Today it's Jinyoung. Even better.  
  
Speaking of Mark, here he come. Jinyoung looked at him making his way toward him. He was wearing a long sleeve striped shirt, and skinny ripped jeans, a green cap on his head. A big smile making is way on his lips the moment he noticed Jinyoung, Jinyoung smiling back.  
  
\- "Hey! Did you wait long?"  
  
\- "Hi! Nah don't worry I just came like 5 minutes ago. Should we enter?"  
  
Then they both went into the cinema, going directly toward the counter to buy their tickets.   
  
Jinyoung was reaching for his wallet to pay, but Mark was faster and handed his card first. Making Jinyoung look at him.  
  
\- "Hey! I was go-"  
  
\- "Too late" Mark said sticking his tongue out playfully. "I'm the one who want to see that movie so of course I'm paying haha. Next time alright?"  
  
\- "I can't believe you" Jinyoung huffed amused at the older boy beside him. Then looked at his watch. "We still have some time before the movie start. Let's have a drink?"  
  
\- "Sound nice to me!"  
  
They went to the cafe just beside the cinema and ordered their drinks. You paid for the ticket so I AM paying for the drinks, no objections! Before sitting on one of the table. They talked a little before a comfortable silence made his way between them. Mark happily sipping on his drink while Jinyoung was looking at him.  
  
\- "Mark?"  
  
\- "Hm?" He said lifting his head.  
  
\- "Can you take your cap off? I like it better when I can see you"  
  
Blushing Mark took off the cap and put it in his bag. Then smiled shyly at Jinyoung.  
  
\- "Yup it's way better now" Jinyoung said, picking up his drink, smiling brightly behind it.   
  
Once both finished their drinks, Jinyoung got up and extended his hand to Mark. "The movie's gonna start soon let's go"  
  
Mark looked at the hand in front of him then Jinyoung with big eyes. Not moving. Making Jinyoung chuckle as he took Mark's hand to make him get up so they could make their way to the movie.  
  
Jinyoung never let go of the other boy's hand. Even after settling down. They didn't talk either. But when Jinyoung looked a last time at Mark he saw that he wasn't the only one smiling contentedly. A slight blush on the elder cheeks that was more than likely on his too.  
  
(ฅ'ω'ฅ)  
  
When Mark said he was freaking out quite easily he wasn't lying. Every noise a little louder, unexpected or expected jumpscare was startling him. The bigger ones making him hug Jinyoung's arm tighter, still not letting go of his hand. Not that Jinyoung was complaining, he was cute and watching his reactions was ... entertaining.  
  
At one point Jinyoung let go of Mark's hand, and removed the armrest just so he could put his arm around the boy's shoulders to make him fully lean on him. Startled at first, Mark looked at Jinyoung with confusion, followed by a smile when he understood, before he made himslef comfortable on the younger's shoulder.  
And that's how they spent the rest of the movie.  
  
\- "The movie was nice wasn't it?" Said Jinyoung once they were outside.  
  
\- "What are you saying? I saw you look at me more than the screen!"  
  
\- "Ha Ha busted. It's your fault, your reactions were too funny." He said snickering behind his hand. Resulting on Mark slapping his arm.  
  
\- "Hey! Don't laugh at me!"  
  
\- "Sorry, sorry" Jinyoung was still laughing. "Hey"  
  
\- "What?" No Mark was not sulking and no it wasn't extremely cute.  
  
\- "It's still early... Do you want to do something else? Before going home."  
  
\- "I don't know" he was still sulking. Why so cute.   
  
\- "Maaaaark ~" Jinyound said cutely as he took Mark hand and started shaking him. If Youngjae was seeing this, he would have make fun of him until the end of their lives.  
  
The smile Mark was trying to hide finally revealed himself as he said  
  
\- "Ok! Ok! Fine! And since I choose first now it's your turn. What do you want to do?"  
  
Jinyoung think a little before answering  
  
\- "Do you mind going to the library a little?"  
  
\- "No I'm fine with it. Lead the way!" He said pointing in a random direction. Making both of them laugh before departing, hands finding each others again.  
The walk to the library wasn't that long but filled with a lot of laughter.  
  
(ฅ'ω'ฅ)  
  
Once they entered Jinyoung let go of the other hand to wander between the shelves. Mark following him like a lost puppy for a little while.  
  
\- "You know you can wander in the shop too right?" Jinyoung broke the silence, amused by Mark's behaviour.  
  
\- "Oh. Oh! Yeah I can" he said scratching his head with a goofy smile. Mark was indeed way too cute.   
  
\- "It won't take long so go and have fun, I'll find you in a bit ok?"  
  
\- "Ok..."   
  
Jinyoung chuckled at the sight of Mark leaving. He kind of looked like a sad puppy who's being left alone at home.   
  
As Jinyoung said, it didn't took long to find the book he needed. So once done he started his find where's Mark mission.  
  
And after a little research he found him, sitting at a table, so absorbed in the comic he was reading he didn't see Jinyoung sitting in the seat across him.  
  
So Jinyoung decided to just let him finish it. Mark seemed to enjoy what he was reading after all. And Jinyoung knew spending time in a library wasn't the most fun thing to do while in a date to some people.  
  
So he resumed on doing the same as he did a lot already today. Observing Mark.  
The sun rays caressing Mark's frame, making his hair a beautiful shade of caramel. Warm honey eyes. His pretty lips sometimes smiling or pouting depending on what was happening.  
Mark was such a beautiful human being that Jinyoung was wondering if he wasn't an angel.  
  
Jinyoung woke up from his reverie when Mark closed the comic and gasped at the view of someone he didn't even saw coming.  
  
\- "Jinyoung? W-when did you?"  
  
\- "Just a few moment ago. You were so into it that I didn't want to disturb you. Was it good?" He answered with a warm smile.  
  
\- "Yeah! I wanted to read it for a while but couldn't find it" Mark said looking really happy. Making Jinyoung happy too, seems like the library wasn't that bad of a choice.  
  
\- "I found the book I was looking for too. Do you want to read something else?"  
  
\- "No I'm good. Let's go?"  
  
(ฅ'ω'ฅ)  
  
When everything was paid, it was sadly time for both of them to head back home. So that's what they did, hand in hand, Jinyoung walking Mark home.  
  
Mark was swinging their hand while humming. Jinyoung humming with him when he could recognize the song.  
  
The time once again flying to fast as both were too soon in front of Mark's building.  
  
Jinyoung turned himself and took Mark's other hand, so they were standing face to face.   
  
\- "Thank you for today." He said with a soft smile. Mark didn't answered and just looked at him, the same kind of smile on his lips.  
  
And that's what they did, looking at each other for what seemed like hours but just a few seconds at the same time.  
  
Jinyoung was the one moving first, slowly closing the distance between the two. To do what he wanted to do since the first moment he landed his eyes on Mark today. Mark, closed his eyes, waiting for that moment too.  
  
And when their lips touched for a gentle kiss, it was again as if the time was slowing down but accelerating at the same time.  
One of Jinyoung's hand no longer holding Mark's one but cupping his cheek, tenderly caressing it with his thumb.  
  
After breaking the kiss they didn't move, forehead against each other, Jinyoung still caressing Mark's cheek. Just enjoying the moment.  
  
With one last kiss, Jinyoung detached himself from Mark. Loving eyes looking at the beautiful boy in front of him.  
  
\- "You should go now. Milo must be waiting for you."  
  
\- "hhmm... Yeah I should." But Mark didn't move, dreamy eyes looking at Jinyoung.   
  
Jinyoung chuckle at Mark's reaction. Letting go of Mark's hand and cheek. He turned him around and gently pushed him.  
  
\- "I said go! I'll call you tonight"  
  
\- "Promised?"  
  
\- "Yeah promised. Now shoo"  
  
And Mark finally left, but not before turning around one last time and saying.  
  
\- "You promised so don't forget!"  
  
(ฅ'ω'ฅ)  
  
As he promised Jinyoung did call Mark, both talking again for hours. One of them falling asleep in the middle of his phrase. The other one ending the call and falling asleep too not long after, a smile playing on his lips.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it?  
It's been sitting unfinished in my draft for almost 2 months since I was not satisfied with it, but I finally decided to open it again and finish it yaaay!  
Honestly I'm still far from being satisfied haha for some reason this time I really had a hard time to write what was clear in my head. Let me just blame it on English not being my first language XD  
Oh! As always I proofread it but misspelling and so on may still be hiding here and there so I'm sorry.  
Anyway! Thanks to all of you for taking your time to read this story of mine.  
I hope you liked it even just a little.  
Have a nice day y'all and see you next (๑ˆヮˆ)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the end !!  
I hope you liked it even just a little (∩˃ ᵕ ˂∩)♡  
See you next time (｡>ω<｡)


End file.
